El día que me amen
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Por un malentendido pasa a ser la viuda de un rico empresario y por su pequeño bebe decide seguir adelante con la mentira, pero… el dinero no compra el amor, que ocurre con el hermano de su supuesto ex esposo? UA MxA chap 2 up!
1. El anillo de mentiras

**El día que me amen**

**Summary:** Por un malentendido pasa a ser la viuda de un rico empresario y por su pequeño bebe decide seguir adelante con la mentira, pero… el dinero no compra el amor, que ocurre con el hermano de su supuesto ex esposo? UA- MxA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Notas de autora:** Sip… otro fic de RK… y de MxA…soy adicta basta! Jajaja se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y tuve la necesidad de escribirla… de todas maneras esta va a ser una historia breve, posiblemente de unos seis capítulos o algo así. Pensaba hacerla one shot, pero quedaría demasiado larga. Espero que les guste, la idea es bastante divertida, dejen reviews que alimentan a mi ego y me ayudan a escribir mejor! Ah si, para que la historia funcione tuve que modificar algunas cosillas… no me maten por las parejas, ni por los cambios de apellido! Los dejo con el primer capitulo, gracias por leer!

**Capitulo I**

**El anillo de mentiras**

El constante gorgojeo de los pájaros fue lo primero que la despertó y la incitó a abrir los ojos, aún atontada por el golpe y posiblemente por la anestesia. Se incorporó con dificultad a causa de los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, le dolían bastante.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos al estomago, esperando encontrarse con ese gran bulto que la había acompañados unos largos nueve meses. Pero no, allí no había nada, su vientre volvía a ser plano y pequeño como antes. Desesperada comenzó a gritar alarmada, sus instintos de madre habían aflorado al sentir que su hijo podía estar en peligro.

Con los movimientos bruscos sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza por lo que con ambas manos la presionó con fuerza, las imágenes volvían a gran velocidad a su mente, reviviendo el momento del accidente.

FLASH BACK

El suave movimiento pendular del tren la hacia adormecerse, le daba exactamente igual una u otra estación así que pensó que no le vendría mal tomar un descanso, además por fortuna su compartimiento no había sido ocupado por nadie mas.

-Con permiso… esta ocupado?-preguntó entreabriendo la puerta del pequeño lugar un muchacho de ojos profundamente azules que hicieron estremecer a la chica de largo cabello trenzado.

-Eh...bueno… no…-respondió con cierta duda ya que la idea de compartir el asiento con ese sujeto la hacía sentirse incómoda.

El joven de cabello oscuro sonrió pasivamente y terminó de abrir la puerta corrediza dejando pasar a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Por sus ropas y gestos enseguida descubrió que se trataba de gente de mucho dinero. Enseguida se percató de la terrible barriga de la mujer, seguro estaba igual que ella… bueno, lo único que tenían en común era que ambas parecían poder romper bolsa en cualquier momento.

-De cuanto estas?-preguntó acalorada la joven de largo cabello oscuro. Sus facciones era bellísimas y sus ojos negros oscuros, parecía tener un alma sobrenatural, oculta debajo de tanta seda, aunque sus tratos delicados y sus tibias sonrisa podían disimularlo. Era tan hermosa y perfecta, la mujer ideal según los ojos de la jovencita que la observaba con admiración.

-Necesitas algo querida?-preguntó su acompañante luego de acomodar los bolsos en su sitio.

-Mhh... Me agradaría un vaso de agua fresca, hace mucho calor aquí-sacó de su diminuta cartera un abanico con el que empezó a darse aire sofocada.

-Tranquila, enseguida lo traeré, no tardo.

Rápidamente abandono el sitio y Misao pudo notar como los ojos de aquella peculiar mujer volvían a fijarse en ella como esperando una respuesta.

-Ah… si, ya casi de nueve meses…-sonríe algo apenada.

-Ya veo, igual que yo-sonríe con naturalidad y notoria alegría- Tu marido también salio a buscarte algo?

-N-no… yo… soy soltera…-mustió sintiendo aún mas vergüenza que antes.

-Ahh…-asiente- Entiendo, no te preocupes, serás una excelente madre.

Misao simplemente asintió y el silencio incómodo entre las dos embarazadas se hizo presente, pero fue roto por la chica de mejillas sonrosadas por el maquillaje quien se quitó el sombrero dejándolo sobre el asiento.

-Es… muy bello-comentó con una sonrisa modesta Misao observando el anillo que decoraba el dedo anular de su compañera de viaje.

-Ah! Si, es le que Soske me dio cuando nos casamos-sonríe feliz por su agradable comentario- Quieres probártelo?-agregó con una sonrisa mientras lo deslizaba sin esfuerzo por su delgado dedo y se lo entregaba a la sorprendida joven.

-Ah… eh…bueno…-algo nerviosa tomó el anillo para examinar con cuidado su interior donde había unas palabras gravadas _"Kaoru Kamiya, Soske Shinomori 12/09/005 Eterno amor"_, sonrió levemente y luego colocó el anillo en su dedo anular mirándolo unos momentos, como imaginando que era suyo. Realmente le daba un poco de miedo pensar que sería de su vida ahora, con un niño pequeño que cuidar y sin un yen.

-Nos casamos en Inglaterra, fue una boda hermosa…-sonríe la dueña de la joya de modo soñador- Aunque…sabes? Me siento algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que conoceré a la familia de Soske… me dijo que son muy estrictos… espero me acepten…

-No te preocupes, seguro todo saldrá muy bien-Misao le regaló una tranquila sonrisa y después puso sus manos sobre su estomago al sentir un movimiento brusco.

Pero no fue el único, el compartimiento entero empezó a moverse con violencia haciendo que las dos jóvenes cayeran de sus asientos al suelo, comenzaron a gritar asustadas mas que por ellas por la vida de los hijos que llevaban dentro.

El fuego no tardó en llegar, el lugar era un total desastre. Las personas gritaban y corrían en todas las direcciones intentando salvar a sus familias o a sus pertenencias, mientras Misao aún seguía en el suelo, mareada por la sangre que drenaba de su corte en la cabeza. No podía moverse, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor… las voces mas y mas lejanas de repente callaron, sumiéndola en la inconciencia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-M-mi… hijo…-susurró agotada la joven dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama casi sin aire.

El llanto de un bebe le hizo levantar rápidamente la cabeza, una enfermera que acababa de entrar a la habitación llevaba acurrucado en una manta a un pequeño niño en brazos.

-Disculpe por la demora señora, tiene un hijo hermoso, como va a llamarlo?-preguntó sonriente la mujer vestida de blanco mientras le entregaba al niño que dormía tranquilamente.

-Eh… yo… bueno… no lo se…-respondió con una tonta sonrisa maternal la joven quien acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas del bebe.

La mujer solo rió y salió dando paso a un hombre muy alto vestido de traje, este sonrió al ver a la joven tan embobada con el recién nacido y luego se aclaró la voz para hacerse notar.

-Disculpe?-preguntó ella dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa.

-Señorita Kamiya…-suspiró- todos lamentamos terriblemente su perdida, pero es una bendición que el niño haya nacido sin problemas y que usted se encuentre bien…

-Que? No, vera yo…-intentó explicarse.

-No se preocupe, comprendemos que se encuentre en estado de shock, perder a su marido a un par de meses de casarse y con un niño recién nacido…-suspira con tristeza- pero no tiene de que preocuparse, la familia Shinomori se hará cargo de todo, además el señor Hajime esta ansioso por conocer al pequeño Soske.

-Que? Soske?-todo era incomprensible, de que diablos hablaba ese hombre?

-Creímos que sería el nombre más adecuado, ya sabe, seguro a él le encantaría que su hijo llevara su nombre.

-Pero yo…-musitó sin saber que decir, se sentina abrumada, y el efecto de los calmantes parecía aun no haberla abandonado del todo.

-Tranquila, ya hablé con la partera y el medico de guardia, dijo que ya le dieron en alta así que será mejor que se vista para partir hacia la casa, todos la esperan-sonrió con amabilidad- La esperaré en la entrada.

Luego de hacer un gesto cortés con la cabeza abandono la pequeña habitación dejando a Misao con las palabras en la garganta.

-Y… que diablos se supone que voy a hacer ahora?-suspira para luego volver la vista al bebe y encontrarse con sus zafiros azules, iguales a los de ella- Soske… no es tan mal nombre no? Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino… no hay que hacer esperar a la gente de la alta sociedad-se ríe para si- lo mejor será que vayamos allá y expliquemos todo…

Asintió para si y se levantó para luego vestirse ya que anteriormente llevaba ropa prestada por el hospital. Encontró a los pies de su cama un conjunto de ropa para el niño junto a un ramo de flores, suspiró y vistió al bebe quien abría y cerraba sus diminutas manitos ansioso por abandonar ese lugar.

No tardó en bajar las largas escaleras y llegar a la planta baja donde sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al ver un lujoso auto esperándola en la entrada, el chofer del mismo era el hombre que momentos antes había subido a saludarla y la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Después de dudar un momento se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante arrullando al niñito que había comenzado a llorar por el fuerte cambio de temperatura. Adentro de la clínica la calefacción lo mantenía resguardando de la rigurosa estación invernal que azotaba Kyoto. El elegante hombre se ocupó del escaso equipaje de Misao y luego los tres partieron hacia el lugar que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

El sitio quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer la familia Shinomori poseía enormes extensiones de campos en la zona, al llegar descubre que la "casa" era una enorme mansión de dos plantas, con un espacioso y prolijo jardín en el frente. Al verlos llegar varias criadas se acercan rápidamente para ayudarlos con las cosas, sus bolsos desaparecen antes de que la recién llegada se pudiera dar cuenta y se apresura a cruzar el jardín siguiendo a aquel hombre de traje.

En el recibidor un hombre alto de fría y profunda mirada, vestido de forma elegante y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás los esperaba, a su lado una mujer más menuda pero muy bella sonrió al ver a la atolondrada joven entrar.

-Tu debes ser Kaoru-chan…-sonrió al ver al hermoso bebe- pero si tiene los mismos ojos que mi Soske…-suspiró ahogando un sollozo, su marido la abrazó para calmarla.

-Discúlpala, esta sensible desde… lo que pasó-explicó el enérgico hombre seriamente- Lo mejor será que vayas a la habitación que les preparamos para descansar.

-S-si…-musitó ella para después hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Muchas gracias por todo señor Shinomori.

-Puedes decirme Hajime ahora que estas en la familia.

Ella sonrió ante su amable actitud y luego volvió la vista al sentir que una de las tantas puertas que comunicaba ese sitio con otra habitación de la casa se abría.

Por acto reflejo se cubrió la boca apagando su grito al ver salir de allí a Soske, no su hijo, sino el hombre que había compartido con ella el compartimiento en el tren… entonces seguía con vida?

La mirada de aquel sujeto se clavó en ella y pudo sentir su desprecio, la desaprobación fue notoria cuando lo vio suspirar con resignación. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Esa familia estaba llena de totales dementes.


	2. Verdadera identidad

**El día que me amen**

**Summary:** Por un malentendido pasa a ser la viuda de un rico empresario y por su pequeño bebe decide seguir adelante con la mentira, pero… el dinero no compra el amor, que ocurre con el hermano de su supuesto ex esposo? UA- MxA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Verdadera identidad**

Los dos sujetos compartían la merienda, mientras la señora de la casa le indicaba a Misao cual sería su habitación. El silencio entre padre e hijo denotaba la tensión en el ambiente, la depresión tras la muerte del heredero mayo de la familia era evidente, pero también lo era la decepción tras conocer a la viuda de este.

-No puedo creer que se haya involucrado con una muchacha como ella-sentenció por fin el mas joven.

-No era lo que esperábamos…-asintió Hajime- Pero no debe ser una mala muchacha, parecía muy apenada por toda esta situación.

-Resultó ser sólo una pobre campesina- afirmó el de ojos azules como el hielo acabando su té- No es un poco extraño? Soske no era la clase de persona que se casaría con alguien como ella…-hace una pausa- además por lo que describía en sus cartas se trataba de una doncella bien educada y de alta sociedad…. Y eso no se relaciona en nada con esa pobretona.

-Ya basta Aoshi, si Soske la quería algo bueno debe tener no? Dale la oportunidad- concluyó el dueño de casa poniéndose de pie- En lugar de ponerte en su contra deberías prestarle algo de ayuda, mañana por la noche se la presentará a ella y al pequeño, así que será mejor que la acompañes a la ciudad de compras para que escoja algo que ponerse, con el accidente debió perder todas sus pertenencias.

-Bien…-aceptó con resignación Aoshi levantándose también.

El robusto hombre asintió satisfecho y se fue hacia su despacho, mientras que el otro con paso lento y desganado se dirigió al cuarto de la joven que quedaba en la planta baja.

Tocó dos veces la puerta hasta que ella logró abrir, su cabello estaba aún mas revuelto que antes, al parecer estaba desempacando porque la habitación anteriormente recién ordenada se presentaba ahora echa un desastre. Ropa y otras pertenencias de la chica estaban esparcidas por todas partes mientras que el niño dormía en su cuna.

-Ah…usted… -musitó ella sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

-Soske no le habló de mi?-preguntó levantando una ceja a modo sarcástico.

-La verdad es que no…nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano… y menos que fuera gemelos…-agregó ella bajando la vista ciertamente avergonzada.

-Entiendo que tal vez conocerme sea una emoción algo fuerte para usted, mas teniendo en cuenta que le recordaré a su esposo…-se explicó para luego suspirar- Sólo quería decirle que puede contar conmigo si necesita algo, todos extrañamos a mi hermano, pero creo que usted señorita Kamiya se lleva la peor parte.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-agregó con una sonrisa más tranquila la chica quitándose el sombrero para luego dejarlo sobre la cómoda.

-Muy bien, Kaoru, quería darte eso.

Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre transparente de plástico y se lo entrega, ella lo mira sin entender nada.

-Es una tarjeta de crédito-explicó dudando por su expresión de que supiera usarla- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos tus gastos, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes comprarla usando esa tarjeta, mi padre se encargará de pagarla.

-De veras? Pero… eso no estaría bien…yo…-musitó insegura.

-Ya eres partes de esta familia, así que no te preocupes por el dinero- se limitó a decir dándole la espalda para salir.

-Muchas gracias, Aoshi-respondió sonriendo.

-No me lo agradezcas a mi, sino a mi padre, él quiere que te demos asilo…-acotó fríamente- aunque si te soy sincero dudo un poco de que mi hermano deseara casarse contigo.

-Mhh… -prefirió callar, donde había quedado su gentileza anterior?

El hombre no taró en desaparecer por la puerta internándose en aquello largos q interminables pasillos que recorrían esa mansión que Misao pensó que jamás llegaría a conocer bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La chica bajó lo más rápido que aquellos incómodos tacones le permitieron, cada dos pasos se tambaleada por la falta de costumbre, aunque logro bajar todas las escaleras sin demasiados tropezones.

-Se veía bonito en la vidriera…-se quejó recogiéndose un poco el vestido ya que al ser tan largo le estorbaba a la hora de caminar. Definitivamente no estaba echa para vestir con tanta elegancia, le dolía la cabeza a causa del complicado peinado que acababan de hacerle, cada mechón de pelo cuidadosamente torneado hacia atrás terminando en un rodete con coleta. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar si llevaba aquellas ridículas hebillitas dispuestas en su cabeza roda la noche. Del maquillaje no podía quejarse, no habían exagerado como con lo demás, estaba puesto a su gusto, y realmente resaltaba sus rasgos.

-Que sucede?-preguntó con cierta molestia Aoshi una vez ella se hubo sentado agotada a su lado y hubo mirado al fornido hombre quien los había llamado- La fiesta ya va a comenzar, que están importante?

No podía negar que lucía espectacular. Aquel traje negro de excelente calidad y salto precio, junto con la camisa de seda y la corbata haciendo juego le quedaba pintado. Tenía que admitir que era buen mozo, y que su voz aunque fría y cortante, podía volverse sensual si se lo veía vestido con tanto glamour. Al oír su vos de nuevo volvió a la realidad negando repetidas veces con la cabeza queriendo ahuyentar malos pensamientos.

-Hay un cambio de planes- soltó secamente, ambos lo miraron expectantes sin alcanzar a imaginar nada, Aoshi entornó los ojos, conocía bien a su padre, y sabía que diciéndolo así no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-No vamos a retirarnos ahora, la muerte de Soske no va a detenernos-agregó llevándose el cabello cuidadosamente peinado de nuevo hacia atrás- Aoshi, vas a tomar su lugar.

-Que? Pero yo no soy abogado! Además ya falta muy poco para las elecciones, tendríamos que rehacer la campaña y no hay tiempo para todo eso…

-Se que no eres como tu hermano, es una pena que él haya muerto y no tu-agregó fría pero sinceramente.

Misao no podía creer que dichas palabras fueran pronunciadas pro el padre del muchacho, tan poco le importaban sus sentimientos.

-Disculpe-.intervino seriamente captando la atención de ambos- Pero usted esta muy equivocado, señor Hajime… Soske era una persona increíble, digna de admirar pero… No creo que Aoshi lo sea menos, ambos son sus hijos, usted no debería…

-Señorita Kamiya, no se entrometa en asuntos familiares-la cortó para luego seguir con su idea- No volveremos a comenzar la campaña, nadie sabrá que Soske murió, nadie se dará cuenta que tu no eres él si te esfuerzas por parecértele.

-Mhhp… dudo que algo así funcione…-musitó el viendo hacia otro lado.

-Lo hará, y para eso necesitamos la colaboración de la señorita Kamiya-explicó volviéndose a Misao- Aparentaras ser su esposa, nunca hablaremos del accidente, y todos creerán que realmente se trata de Soske y su nueva esposa. No tiene porque haber problemas, y cuando ganes yo me encargaré de manejar la situación adecuadamente- al ver a la muchacha abrir la boca se apresuró a terminar- Usted no puede negarse, si lo hiciera debería irse inmediatamente de aquí… y es algo que no puede hacer verdad? Ambos nos beneficiamos, y sólo le pido que actué como una buena esposa cuando se encuentren en público.

Aquel hombre tenía razón, ella no podía negarse, que pasaría con su bebe sino? No tenía donde vivir, ni contaba con dinero para mantenerse de no ser por la familia Shinomori…

-Supongo que no tenemos mas opción-musitó luego de un suspiro Aoshi poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su brazo a Misao.

-Eh?...si…-ella asintió y se puso de pie manteniendo el equilibrio costosamente, al sentir que iba a caerse se apresuro a tomarse de su brazo con firmeza.

-Mejor?-sonrió evitando reír él al ver la expresión de mareo de la chica.

-Si…gracias…-se sonrojó levemente ante su caballerosa actitud, era totalmente impredecible, un momento era muy amable y al instante siguiente un completo grosero.

-Esto es totalmente ridículo…-pronunció en voz baja saliendo al jardín llamando la atención de los invitados con su repentina aparición.

-Lo se…-respondió ella para luego sonreír con amabilidad a las parejas que se acercaban a saludarlos.

El grupo que se reunía alrededor de la puerta aumentaba considerablemente a medida que los minutos pasaban, todos querían conocer a la esposa del futuro senador. Las voces y preguntas por todas partes confundían a la pareja que no hacía mas que asentir y reír nerviosa ante tanta popularidad repentina. A pesar de ser hijo de una familia importante, Aoshi no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, mas bien Soske era el importante en esa clase de fiestas, el carecía casi de vida social, nunca había estado interesado en hacerse popular como su gemelo mayor.

Misao dio un grito al sentir algo rozar el dorso de su mano, de inmediato miró a Aoshi buscando pistas y vio su camisa manchada de sangre. No tardaron en llegar mas y mas gritos, algunas personas corrían asustadas, otras pedían ayuda mientras los más calmos llamaban pidiendo auxilio medico.

Aoshi no tardó en quebrarse hacia delante, la herida era profunda y no dejaba de sangrar manchándolo todo.

-No te muevas o será peor-explicaba la muchacha preocupada al ver que la pérdida de sangre era grave. Lo ayudo a recostarse sobre sus piernas y acaricio con lentitud su cabello, estaba sudando, y la expresión dolorida de su rostro la angustiaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila…-musitó el cubriendo con la palma de su mano el agujero provocado por la bala que había desgarrado su carne- Voy a estar bien…

-S-si…-respondió ella asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Estoy manchando tu vestido nuevo-se disculpó él con una pequeña sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro empalidecido.

-Tonto! Eso no importa ahora!

El joven de ojos azules sólo asintió y cerró los ojos, la vista se le nublaba y cada vez oía las voces más y más lejanas, sentía algo de temor, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, pero para ese entonces el joven Shinomori ya estaba inconsciente, Misao quiso acompañarlo pero su madre le dijo que sería mejor que se quedara, además de que Hajime quería hablar con ella, la esperaba en el comedor.

Misao asintió y vio el vehículo alejarse, su corazón aun latía rápidamente, y podía sentir la calida cabeza de Aoshi aún sobre su falda… que le estaba pasando? Porque había sentido ganas de llorar al verlo en ese estado?

Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a ver que quería el "amo y señor" antes de que se enfadara. Se dirigió directamente hacia el recibidor donde Hajime la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Que sucede?-preguntó ella sentándose frente a él para luego quitarse los zapatos descansando los pies.

-Llegó una carta para ti-se limitó a decir entregándole un sobre ya abierto- Me tomé la libertad de leer tu correspondencia.

-Porque hizo algo así?-preguntó con cierta molestia ella sin tener idea de que podía tratarse, miró el reverso del nombre y al ver el remitente sus ojos se abrieron en consecuencia de la sorpresa.

-Nos mintió señorita Kamiya… o debo decir Makimachi?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** buenas! Siiii me tarde bastante con este chap, pero fue por que estuve de viaje y ahora ando estudiando química que tengo que rendir el 8 de marzo… hace poquito cumplí un año como autora en fanfiction! Así que estoy muy contenta! También estoy contenta con el resultado de este fic, bastantes reviews con solo un chap! Ojalá los lectores no abandonen por la demora en la actualización! Jeje sepan comprender, muchos fics y poco tiempo… Ahora si, paso a los mensajes:

MaeryxPunkgirl: jaja grax por leer como siempre nena! Seguí tus fics! Ahh si! Hoy subo por fin el que va dedicado a vos eh!

Misao-21: gracias por leer y dejar review!

gabyhyatt: si quiers saber como termina la peli leyendo el fic no te servirá porque yo tampoco vi la peli xD solo me contaron el comienzo y me pareció genial para una idea que yo tenía de un fic así que la utilice, pero como veran en este chap no tiene nada q ver con esa peli que dicen.

Alexandra Shinomori: Lo del fic no se xD lo de la peli lo aclare arriba! Jeje

Kaoruluz: jaja sip! Con su hermoso hermanito gemelo Aoshi xD

Arcasdrea: Vere la peli ahora que se el nombre o.O… xq solo me contaron el comienzo y no tengo idea como termina! Pero creo que la vere después de terminar el fic xD

Naoko L-K: jajaja que pasara con Kaoru? Jojo si, es un punto importante en la historia!

Kaoru: Lo de la peli lo explique antes, tan famosa es? .-.

Yune-o: Y aca me traen otro titulo de la misma peli o.O… cual de los dos es el verdadero? xD el fin solo comienza como la peli pero no tiene nada que ver con ella!

SadnessQueen: seguro se trata de una buena peli xD cada vez tengo mas ganas de verla!

Alis Chan: gracias por tu enorme review! Me encanto! Y gracias por leer mis historias! Pronto leere tambien las tuyas! Jeje hay muchos misterios que revelar en este fic que acaba de comenzar, espero te guste este segundo capitulo!

Me retiro muy contenta con la cantidad de reviews en el primer chap! Esperemos sigan asi queridos lectores! Nos leemos! Ja ne!


	3. Cicatrices del pasado

**El día que me amen**

**Summary:** Por un malentendido pasa a ser la viuda de un rico empresario y por su pequeño bebe decide seguir adelante con la mentira, pero… el dinero no compra el amor, que ocurre con el hermano de su supuesto ex esposo? UA- MxA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Cicatrices del pasado**

La tensión en la sala iba en aumento, Misao pasaba la vista de la carta al severo rostro de Hajime quien aguardaba una explicación.

-Y-Yo…bueno…-musitó la joven totalmente aterrada.

Iba a perderlo todo, tendría que abandonar ese nuevo modo de vida, irse con su bebe a otro sitio, buscar un modo de sobrevivir en las frías calles de Tokio y dejar a Aoshi quien había comenzado a agradarle un poco mas.

La carta la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, en principio porque pensaba que su remitente ya había muerto, y en segundo lugar porque no había forma de que él supiera que ella vivía allí.

-Así que todo fue una simple coincidencia-sentenció el dueño de casa fríamente- Sabrá comprender que esa carta es de hace mas de dos meses, y que no fue enviada aquí, sino a su casa en Kyoto. Verá, toda esta situación me resultó desde el comienzo muy extraña así que decidí averiguar un poco, y vaya que me encontré con una sorpresa…

-Discúlpeme por favor, yo no quise mentirles, lo hice para proteger a mi hijo, no tengo a donde ir y…-comenzó a decir ella rápidamente casi atropellándose con sus palabras.

-No me importan sus razones, aunque no me es difícil imaginarlas-suspiró agotado, como queriendo dejar de perder su preciado tiempo- Todo esto no cambiará en nada mis planes, usted nos necesita tanto como nosotros a usted, así que puede olvidarse de esta conversación, sólo quería que supiera que no soy un idiota y estoy al tanto de todo.

-Esta bien…-Misao asintió y se puso de pie tropezando con la falda de su vestido y cayendo sentada de nuevo en el sillón, bufó molesta por su torpeza y miró al sujeto que ahora encendía un cigarro- No le dirá… A Aoshi verdad?

-Mhhh…-meditó un momento saboreando el cigarro para luego responder con tranquilidad- No lo veo necesario por ahora, mi hijo menor por desgracia es un tonto, de seguro tardará en darse cuenta, aunque si me permites darte un consejo creo que deberías decírselo tu misma.

La joven de ojos verdes prefirió reservarse la respuesta y volvió a ponerse de pie guardando el sobre del que aún desconocía el contenido dentro del pequeño bolsillo de su falda.

-Iré a la clínica-le informó sin darle tiempo de autorizarla ya que subió a su habitación.

Le echó una rápida mirada al pequeño Soske que dormía placidamente, ajeno a toda esa realidad de la que también formaba parte, dormía abstraído en sueños agradables del que ella hubiera preferido jamás tener que despertarlo.

Dejó el sobre arrugado y amarillento sobre la chimenea, lo leería luego, nada de lo que podía decir allí cambiaria las cosas, porque él jamás volvería, ya no podía hacerlo, leer de nuevo sus palabras y sentimientos reflejados en esa carta no haría más que oprimirle el corazón.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y luego de besar a su hijo en la frente salió de la casa sorprendiéndose al ver que un auto la esperaba en la entrada. Ante las señas del conductor subió y no dijo palabra hasta que el coche se detuvo frente a la elegante clínica donde Aoshi había sido internado.

Preguntó por el en la recepción, le dijeron que su estado era bastante grave, y que en ese momento lo estaban operando así que debía esperar.

Misao asintió obediente y subió al piso de operaciones, allí se encontró con varios periodistas acompañados de sus enormes cámaras filmadoras, radios y micrófonos, desesperados por saber más detalles del comprometido estado de salud del posible senador.

Ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez negándose a responder hasta que por fin pudo escapar metiéndose en una sala de cuidados intensivos sin ser vista.

-Me matarán si me ven aquí…-suspiró apoyándose en la puerta al escuchar al grupo de periodistas ir de un lado a otro buscándola- Será mejor que espere un poco más para salir…

Recorrió la sala con la vista, estaba a oscuras, pero las cortinas se mantenían abiertas y gracias a eso la perlada luz de la luna le permitía distinguir los objetos entre las sombras. Había una persona recostada sobre la cama, cubierta con las sabanas y con los parpados cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño.

-Quien… esta ahí?-musitó una voz femenina haciendo que Misao mirará a la persona enferma.

-Ah… lo lamento, no quiero molestarla, enseguida me voy…

-No es necesario, sabes? Nunca recibo visitas- respondió ella incorporándose un poco para ver a la ojiverde quien se aproximaba con cautela.

-Y eso porque? –consultó sorprendida la chica sentándose en la silla para visitantes.

-Sufro de amnesia-explicó quitándose los gruesos mechones de cabello del rostro que estaba casi totalmente vendado, Misao ahogo un grito-Sufrí un accidente una semana atrás…sobreviví, pero el fuego causó heridas irreparables…-continuó diciendo mientras Misao intentaba disimular su cara de horror- No puedo recordar nada, siquiera mi nombre, mis documentos y pertenencias se quemaron…

-Debes…sentirte muy sola.

La vio asentir deprimida, sintió tanta pena que creyó que debía hacer algo por ella, después de todo se parecían un poco, ella tampoco tenia a nadie.

-Yo…prometo venir a visitarte-Misao sonrió alegre en un intento por animarla- vendré siempre que pueda, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, y sería agradable tener una amiga.

-Amigas?-repitió la muchacha mirándola incrédula, de seguro sonrió, luego estrecho las manos de Misao- Si, seremos amigas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nunca pensó que observar dormir a alguien pudiera ser tan reconfortante, su expresión tranquila le transmitía paz, su casi imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en los labios rosados la hacían arder de deseos por besarlo…como podía pensar cosas como esa en una situación así? Suspiró y se puso de pie, lo mejor sería regresar a la casa y descansar un poco, ya volvería al día siguiente cuando hubiera despertando.

-Mhh…-se volteó al oír un murmullo y descubrió que Aoshi abría los ojos aun atontado por los efectos de la anestesia, por instinto llevó su mano a la herida que ahora estaba cubierta por vendas-Que haces tu aquí?-dijo con un leve desprecio en la voz que hizo a la muchacha fruncir el ceño.

-Tonto, estaba preocupada…-se cubrió la boca justo un instante después de que se oyera a si misma diciéndolas, otra vez lo había arruinado todo, ya había aprendido que con ese hombre tenía que ocultar algunos de sus sentimientos, pero eso era muy poco natural en ella.

-Preocupada?-sonrió por casi una fracción de segundo que Misao llegó a percibir.

-Estaba bromeando-respondió sentándose en la silla de visitas junto a la cama- Todos creen que soy tu esposa no? La prensa esta aquí y resultaría sospechoso si no viniera…

-Ahh ya veo, era por eso-asiente levemente comprendiendo todo.

-Porque pasó esto?-preguntó la chica volviéndose a él.

-Mhh… supongo que mi hermano tenía muchos enemigos… hay muchas personas que no quieren que sea el nuevo senador, otros partidos políticos opuestos al nuestro…

-Ya veo, el complicado mundo del poder…

-Así es-asintió pesadamente, era obvio que no le simpatizaba en nada estar involucrado en todo aquello.

-Tu padre nos tiene atrapados a ambos-concluyó Misao con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro- Ninguno de los dos puede negarse.

-Porque? Tu si podrías, o es que no deseas regresar a tu casa en Inglaterra?

-In…glaterra? Ahh si… mi casa…-suspira, una vez más estaba en problemas.

-Porque te fuiste de allí? Tengo entendido que la boda se celebró con tu familia, pero que después tenían pensado venir a vivir a Japón.

-Veras…Soske deseaba que conociera a su familia, y que el bebe naciera aquí…-musitó pensando en una historia- Justo después de venir…mi casa se incendio… toda mi familia murió en ese accidente…-hace una pausa- Pude sobreponerme a todo ese dolor gracias a Soske…-cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que decía- pero después… el también…-se lleva las manos al rostro para simular llanto, le apenaba un poco mentirle tan descaradamente, pero no tenía mas opción.

El muchacho a su lado sólo suspiró y le dio unas cuantas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza, ella lo miro abriendo un poco los dedos para verlo a través de ellos y sonrió disimuladamente.

-Vas a tener que adaptarte-concluyó el ojiazul volviendo la vista a la avenida que se veía desde su ventana.

-Tu también…-le recordó ella.

-A mi no me costará nada-agregó cerrando los ojos con calma.

Misao sólo asintió y se puso de pie para luego tomar su cartera.

-Es una suerte que estés bien…Aoshi-sama-murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir sin darle oportunidad de responder.

----------------------------------------------------

"**_Te lo prometo, juro por nuestro hijo que voy a volver a Kyoto a buscarte…, no sabes cuanto te extraño, no sabes cuanto te necesito, Misao… Nos casaremos, compraré una hermosa casa cerca del mar, como te gusta, allí podremos criar juntos a nuestro hijo… será un niño, dices que no, pero yo se que lo es, será un buen hombre como su padre, tan hermoso como su madre… Misao, se que duele estar lejos, que te es difícil seguir adelante sola, pero es cuestión de tiempo, pronto vamos a ser los tres una familia."_**

No pudo seguir leyendo, las lágrimas caían sobre la hoja humedeciéndola y borroneando las letras siguientes, dobló el papel y lo arrojó molesta a un lado de la cama. Justo ahora que comenzaba a ser feliz… porque tenía que volver a pensar en aquello? Porque había tenido que dejarla sola? Porque tenía que morir en batalla?

Respiró hondo y hundió el rostro en la cama, no quería saber nada de nada, escuchó al pequeño llorar, pero sabía que se calmaría pronto, seguro el trueno lo había despertado, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y ya no podía levantarse, ya no podía luchar.

Suspiró cansada de llorar. Le ardían los ojos, y se sentía morir por dentro… dormir sería lo mejor, con suerte olvidaría todo aquello por un rato. Cerró los ojos que aún brillaban por las lágrimas y se esforzó en dejar la mente en blanco, pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar precipitadamente la cabeza.

-Kaoru, tienes visitas.

-Visitas?-preguntó ciertamente sorprendida, nadie sabía que estaba allí, como podía ser que fueran a verla?

-Será mejor que se vista y baje, parece importante-agregó la criada para luego salir.

-No se quien podrá ser…-comentó para si misma mientras se vestía con lo primero que halló en el ropero, se lavó la cara para disimular las marcas del llanto y luego de mirar al bebe que ya había vuelto a dormir bajó a la recepción.

El castaño la esperaba de píe, estaba empapado a causa de la tormenta y respiraba muy agitado, las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro y goteaban de su cabello en punta mojando el suelo. Miraba a la chica con una sonrisa de alegría muy sincera, y esperó a que ella saliera del shock para acercarse y abrazarla. Sus ojos café se cerraron al sentirle de nuevo a su lado, al poder escuchar latir su corazón cerca del suyo.

-Sano… como…-musitó sintiendo una gran tranquilidad al estar entre sus brazos.

-Shhh…-respondió con calma él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Tranquila, todo esta bien ahora.

Ella solo asintió, olvidándose de todo, de los criados, de su pasado, de aquella carta… y tampoco notó que Aoshi acababa de llegar y observaba a ambos con esa mirada fría y calculadora que había heredado de su padre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Después de siglos pienso ponerme al dia con los fics! Jejej es que ando con parciales y viendo mucho anime, saliendo de acá para allá y sin muchas ganas de escribir… entonces con todo eso se me dificulta un poco seguir con las historias, pero prometo hacerlo! Y tal vez hasta vengan un par de one shots, y una historia nueva que me anda dando vueltas por la cabeza…

Con respecto al capitulo como verán las cosas avanzan un poco más… espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews, por ahora con dos caps 19 reviews así que yo muy contenta! Sigan asi!

gabyhyatt: Aclaración importante, solo la descubrió Hajime.

Alis Chan: con respecto a tu pregunta, personajes desconocidos creo que no, pero si metere a las otras grandes parejas de RK! y ya no falta tanto para eso jejeje… gracias por tan lindo review!

MONIKA-DONO: si Kao murio o no es la gran cuestion! Asi q no pienso decir nada jajaj y Kenshin…. Y bueno, no apareció por ahora, pero no le falta mucho!

Arcasdrea: jajaj sisi, hay muchas complicaciones para la pobre Misao… el próximo capitulo se pondrá mas interesante aún, porque aparecerán algunos personajes mas…gracias por leer!

MaeryxPunkgirl: jajja gracias por leer nena! Tenemos q seguir nuestros fics asi los subo!

Rinoa Shinomori: exactamente eso hacen, a ninguno le conviene que ella se vaya… ejej gracias por leer!

Giuliana: gracias! Eso es justamente lo que intento, propuestas diferentes, ideas raras… aunque con "A gritos de esperanza" se me fue la mano… nada mas! Gracias por tu review!

Eso es todo! No olviden leer mis otros fan fics, ahora están muy desactualizados, pero pronto me pongo las pilas y los sigo! Asi que estén atentos… nada mas!

Suerte! Y gracias a los que le dedican un ratito a mi fic, dejen su review!


End file.
